Finding Love
by Seksikas
Summary: Jalex one-shot. Justin and Alex have grown apart, but meet again at Max's 21st birthday party. It's not long before sparks- and clothes- fly. PWP, smut, Jalex.


Although they were brother and sister, Alex had always felt this great attraction to Justin, not just because he looked like a perfect model of Adonis, but because he was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. He, in turn, would gaze at her and find that although she had sex appeal, Alex had an aura of confidence about her and was like no other girl he'd ever met.

But although both felt this mutual love for one another, neither knew what the other felt.

The occasion was their not-so-little-anymore brother Max's 21st birthday. To celebrate, they had gone to a swanky hotel and partied in one of the largely decorated ballrooms. When Alex walked into the room, Justin's heart skipped a few beats. She had a tight black dress that accentuated her voluptuous body. Justin could feel a hard coming on. She walked over to him, hugged and kissed him, and noticed his hard on. She looked down at the crotch of his pants, then looked up at him and said, "Nice to see you, too."

His face was flushed and all he could think of was how long he had felt this strong love for her and how bad he wanted her body.

They both wondered if the other felt the same way.

Well, since Alex was a fine dancer, she automatically pulled Justin out to the dance floor. A salsa came on and she tore up the floor. Her moves were sensuous, just like in dance movies and competitions. He wasn't so bad, himself. After all, she did teach him.

"Nice, Alex, " said Justin. "You could drive anyone wild with those moves."

Then the DJ put on a classic bump and grind song. She gave him the sexiest look and said, "Wait till you see this."

Alex was in her own fantasy world, at this point. This is how she always hoped that it would happen between them.

Justin couldn't wait to see what she meant by that statement, so he grabbed her where the neck meets the shoulders, pulled her close to him, and they moved to the rhythm of the music. She turned around, wrapped her arm around his neck, and was grinding her hips deep into his. They both felt that deep fire burn inside them and before they knew it, they were groping each other.

The siblings looked deep into each other's eyes- music thumping and many memories of days in their past, flooding their minds.

"Let's go find a room," said Alex. Although she was a confident woman, saying something like this to her brother of all people put her in her most vulnerable state. But she knew it was the only way.

Justin, feeling a surge of excitement run through his veins, knew that he had never pushed her sexually for fear that she might not be ready for something of the sort.

"Are you sure? What about Max?"

"Forget Max. He'll get over it. It's all about you and me."

They immediately rushed out of the ballroom and hurried to an elevator. Inside, they began to make out. Steamy, passionate kisses filled the air and a mutual feeling of love mixed with lust penetrated their bodies. When they finally made it to Alex's room, the brother-sister soon-to-be lovers threw their clothes off onto the floor. Justin had an athletic build; six pack, buff arms, and a 10-inch dick Alex just noticed. He gazed at his woman and saw humble b-cup tits and a flat tummy staring back at him.

Although there was love between these two, they both wanted to fuck and they wanted to fuck as rough and nasty as they could.

The two embraced one another. His tongue met hers, she nibbled on his bottom lip, and they kissed passionately. Justin threw Alex on the bed and began to suck on her neck. Alex moved her head side to side enjoying this wonderful feeling. He sucked her tits like no one had sucked before. He slid his arm behind her, squeezing her Latina bubble ass, squeezed one tit with his free hand, and sucked on the other, then alternated.

"Ooooh, yesss, I like that."

"Oh yeah? How about this?" He slid all 10 inches of his manhood into her pussy and started to pump slowly, gradually increasing to a perfect rhythm for this dancer to move to. He squeezed her tits some more and she screamed in ecstasy. Alex loved this, but she wanted to pleasure him.

She grabbed his cock and began to lick from the tip, down his shaft, then up, again. Her hands fondled his balls as she shoved 10 inches of pure dick into her mouth. Alex's head bobbed back and forth, occasionally whacking him off with her hand while she said, "How about that, stud?"

He jammed 3, then 5 fingers up her ass, feeling her inside. She kept shoving his dick in and out of her mouth, letting her tongue rub up and down on one side while her teeth lightly grazed his dick. He wanted more. She threw her whole head on his cock and blew him as fast as humanly possible. They moved together at the same pace.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah baby, gimme your juice!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

He came in her mouth and she sucked his cum dry. He slammed her back down on the bed, kissed her, turned her face-down, slapped her ass really hard, and began pumping once again on that tight, wet pussy of hers. While pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her, he rubbed her clit in circles with two fingers. After a while, Alex wanted more, so Justin threw his whole fist in her. He adored her enormous ass, so he grabbed her, lay in missionary position, grabbed a huge chuck of her ass while pumping into her slit, and slapping her ass mercilessly. Her tits were suffocated between the two bodies and he loved the feeling of them rubbing on his chest. She thrust his head into her large, firm breasts, and he nibbled them, obligingly.

She screamed, "Fuck me hard! Pump that shit into my hole, bitch!"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

They both felt that they'd cum, but they held onto it for a while longer. Then she screamed, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

Both of their bodies shuddered and cum was all over the two of them. They decided to clean off in the shower and do it all over again.

After they dried off, they lay in her bed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Justin parted his lips and said, "I love you. I always have and always will. It's been so hard not being able to tell you for so long that I wanted you to be mine... in more ways than one."

She giggled, but was filled with joy knowing that her love for him was reciprocated. Alex said, "I've loved you, too, for as long as I could remember. I'll never leave you, babe."

That night, they both realized a mutual feeling, a mutual love for one another.


End file.
